ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
Ronwell Nagales
Ronwell Nagales is a professional blader of the WBBA. He debuted in the Attitude era and is one of the prominent bladers in the MidCard Division. He is in the brand of ECB. He is the best friend of Justin Wong. Early Days Ronwell got interested in Beyblading after watching Beyblade metal Saga. Ronwell is the young blader and he wants to compete into Any Championship and get the Title (Championship Belt) then he wants to graduate BBA Academy, his destiny is to defeat his own father who is the King of the Darkness but his true destiny is to defeat the real Dark God who made his father transformed into Darkness by the real Dark God. He debuted on a July episode of WAR and won 10 consecutive matches. He was a minor part in the Invasion angle. Present Day Ronwell has become one of the WBBA Internet Veterans who keeps posting about his bey and his destiny. So far lately he has fought Michael , Moinul and many others. Some he lost , some he won. He is revealed to be Top 10 Bladers of 2013. Returned on W.B.B.A Ronwell returned to W.B.B.A for a long month and he decides that he is no longer a blader but he still remember his best friend: Justin Wong after his return. Dark Light's New Member Kicked Out When Justin betrays Ronwell by unfriending him on Facebook but it was a mistake and Justin turns out that James Woon Kar Bao uses Justin's Account to unfriend Ronwell on Facebook then the Dark Light kicked out the new member of Dark Light: James Woon Kar Bao for using Justin's account and unfriend Ronwell because James Woon Kar Bao using his account to unfriend Ronwell. More Info *Goals: Graduating in BBA Academy, get the Title (Championship Belt) *Tag Team: Dark Light (Leader: Ronwell Nagales, Members: Justin Wong and James Woon Kar Bao (Kicked Out)) *Beyblades: Cosmic Pegasus F:D, Crepain Pegasus T:D, Death Pegasus 85MWD, Lord Pegasus W105R2F (Current Beyblade) *First Appearance: Attitude Era *Entrance Theme: CM Punk's This Fire Burns (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-MwVdzU2ysA) *Team Entrance Theme: Straight Edge Society (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JV4ePytaSJ8) *Brand: ECB *My Bey's Bit Beast: Pegasus *Elements: Wind (Mostly) and Fire with Extreme Lord Power *Battle Records: Some he won and some he lost *Friends: Justin Wong (Best Friend because he doesn't want to battle his best friend), James Woon Kar Bao (Justin's younger brother, Formerly) *Allies: Justin Wong and James Woon Kar Bao (Justin's younger brother, Formerly) *Rivals: Walter Robertson (BIGGEST), Arko *Enemies: Walter Robertson (BIGGEST), Andrew V Matheson *Likes: Trollers, Memes, Photo Comments (sometimes) and his girl he like *Dislikes: His enemies, Bullies, Bullying and etc Lord Pegasus W145SD Special Move: *Galaxy Nova: Gathering all the raw energy of the universe after leaping into Space, Pegasus smashes down the opponent's bey with incredible force. *Super Cosmic Nova: Infused with the power of every Star Fragment in the world, Pegasus soars off the ground then uses Cosmic Tornado to attack and then finally, utilizing the Fragment's power, performing Super Cosmic Nova to tear through the enemy. Ultimate Move: *True Super Galaxy Nova: Fused with all star fragment in the entire galaxy. Pegasus soars into the Universe above the Earth. Pegasus collects all Stars and combining the Special Move: Galaxy Nova and Super Cosmic Nova. Combining that it will make stronger than the Ultimate Move and Special Move. Pegasus create the biggest giant true tornado and Pegasus smashes down the opponent's bey opponent's bey with Incredible Ultimate Force and ultimately completely destroy opponent's bey. This is Lord Pegasus' Strongest Attack with Extreme Beast Mode activated. Defending Move: *Galaxy Protector: Pegasus protects itself from harm and defend itself without giving up. If opponent's bey's special move is more powerful. The opponent's bey parts almost to be broken especially fusion wheel. like Spiral Core did with Pegasus. Modes: *Absorb Mode: In this mode, Pegasus will absorb ALL of his opponent's power when opponent's bey attacking Pegasus more and more as the opponent wants the bey to attack Pegasus. *Extreme Beast Mode: When Pegasus having extreme rage on opponent's bey that Pegasus endured the Special Move. This mode is the most powerful mode because Lord Pegasus has out of control. No one can able to stand a chance against Pegasus with Extreme Beast Mode activated. This extremely increases Attack, Defense, Speed, Stamina, Spin & Balance. If Pegasus wins then this mode is deactivated. Pegasus will continiously attack your bey (except Justin's bey in team mode but included if Ronwell and Justin face each other to battle). Category:Bladers Category:Mid Carder Category:Light Blader Category:ECB Blader